Our work deals with the biochemistry of herpes simplex virus infected cells, particularly as it relates to the potential oncogenicity of the virus. Current studies deal with transcription of viral DNA and with regulation of synthesis by viral RNA and proteins in productive infection of human cells and in cells transformed by this virus. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pereira, L., Cassai, E., Honess, R.W., Roizman, B., Terni, M. and Nahmias, A.: Variability in the structural polypeptides of herpes simplex virus 1 strains: potential applications in molecular epidemiology. Infection and Immunity, 13:211-220, 1976. Wadsworth, S., Hayward, G.S. and Roizman, B.: Anatomy of herpes simplex virus DNA. V. Terminal reiteration. J. Virology, 17:503-512, 1976.